Luz y sombra
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Un viejo Fic; comencé con el antes de terminar de ver la serie y el manga. /el año 2003 D /. Pretendo terminarlo bajo esa linea, a si que quien lo lea, imagine que es una "especie" de Universo alterno más romántico e infantil.-
1. Primero

Yami suspiro, mirando por la ventana, esperando que su Hikari llegara luego del colegio. Esperaba que el  
  
pequeño lo hubiese perdonado por lo de esa mañana, ya que había sido la peor de las discusiones que ambos  
  
habían tenido alguna vez.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-* Flash Back-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*- **-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-  
  
- Buenos días Yugi.  
  
- Buenos días Yami - sonrió el bello muchacho, desperezándose, aun en su cama, sin la mas mínima intención de salir de ella.  
  
- ¿ dormiste bien mi niño? - Pregunto Yami. El joven faraón se sentó en la cama de Yugi. La presencia de el pequeño, siempre le causaba una sensación de incomodidad, pero a la vez la encantaba sentirla. El faraón se sentía en las nubes por cada mirada y que decir con sus sonrisas, tan pura y llena de sentimiento. Por lo que el recordaba, jamás en sus vida se había enamorado ¿ quien le podía asegurar que lo que sentía por Yugi no era amor?  
  
Yugi miro al joven Yami, quien otra vez estaba perdido en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. A veces sentía al faraón como uno des sus mejores amigos ( o su mejor amigo, para ser mas exactos), había otras veces que lo veía como a un hombre que lo protegía, y sin embargo, mientras mas lo conocía mas parecía alejarse, lo que le causaba un daño inexplicable a Yugi. Lo que no sabia era que el faraón se alejaba por que por cada día que pasaba le costaba mas y mas comportarse como el " hermano mayor" que sentía que debía ser.  
  
No soportaba la idea de ser el fiel compañero, de estar siempre a su lado sin la mas mínima opción de acercamiento. Meneo su cabeza, como tratando de alejar esos sentimientos con ese movimiento. Yugi era muy puro para comportarse como el quería que se comportara, como a el le gustaría tenerlo a su lado. .  
  
A veces Yugi se preguntaba que era esa sensación que el inundaba el pecho cada vez que Yami se le acercaba, que lo abrazaba, se asustaba, por que sentíase caer, que sus piernas no lo sostendrían.  
  
- Hoy llegare tarde Yami, después del colegio.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- saldré con mis amigos a Kaiba land, iremos Joey, Tristan, Tea....- a la sola mención de la chica Yugi se sonrojo. Aunque ahora ya no sentía nada por ella, por mucho tiempo la había querido mas que como amiga. Ahora comprendía que era solo amistad. Cuando Yami llego se dio cuenta de ello.  
  
Yami se molesto "sin razón aparente" cuando vio el sonrojo en la suaves mejillas de su Hikari.  
  
- Mmmmmmmm - se levanto de la cama y se sentó el la ventana.  
  
- ¿ que te pasa? - Yugi que se había terminado de vestir se sentó en el escritorio al lado del faraón.  
  
- Nada Yugi - Yami evitando a Yugi, se levanto, y se ubico al otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
¿Que te pasa Yami? , has estado actuando extraño este ultimo rato..  
  
El joven faraón se vio acorralado por su pequeña luz. Amaba cuando Yugi se mostraba tan preocupado, pero era difícil no hacerle caso a sus instintos que le pedían a gritos que se acercara y que le besara la de veces que su conciencia le había gritado esas palabras pero el las ignoraba, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos arruinaran su amistad.  
  
Yami volteo su rostro, para evitar la mirada de Yugi. El pequeño se enfureció.  
  
- por que me evitas!!!!! - Los bellos ojos llenos de inocencia estaban por primera vez llenos de reproches, un poco de pena y quizás tal vez, un poco de ira. ¿ su querido Hikari estaba enojado?  
  
- me estas pidiendo explicaciones???!!!!!!!!!- A mi al poderoso faraón de Egipto, a mi??? JAMAS NADIE ME LAS HABIAN EXIGIDO   
  
- QUISAS ESE ES TU PROBLEMA!!! Haces todo y no le das explicaciones a nadie, Jamás piensas si les haz hecho daño a quienes te acompañan.  
  
- De que hablas niñito????? - Yami por cada minuto que pasaba, se enfurecía mas y mas. Nunca en sus 5.000 años de vida le habían hablado así.  
  
- Tal vez de vez en cuando deberías dar explicaciones a quienes te rodean. Hay veces en las que les haces daño a mis amigos, a mi, como aquella vez en el reino de los duelistas donde casi matas a Kaiba....- El pequeño tomo su mochila y salió pegando un portazo.  
  
- creo que se enojo....._ dijo Yami cerca de 25 minutos después.  
  
-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-//-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-//-/ Fin Flash Back -/-//-/-/-//-/-//-/- //-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-//-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/- 


	2. Segundo

- Hace una hora y media debió haber llegado- el emperador suspiro lleno de resignación el joven faraón- quizás me sobrepase con el, no debí haberle gritado....- se acercó a la ventana, contemplando el alrededor. La visión que tenia desde la habitación de su Hikari, era muy bella. Se lograba ver parte de la ciudad, los parques y el camino que traía a su Hikari todos los días del colegio.  
  
Estuvo cerca de media hora allí, meditando en lo que había pasado esa mañana. No había habido forma de que olvidara aquello. ***  
  
Unas risas sacaron a Yami de sus pensamientos.... era la risa de Joey, que generalmente venia a dejar a Yugi desde el colegio, mas que nada para ver las nueva cartas que el abuelo traía para la tienda. Cuando doblaron la esquina y Yami los pudo ver noto casi enseguida que su pequeña luz no venia con su usual alegría. Caminaba alejado del grupo que formaban sus compañeros. Tea y Tristan molestaban al rubio, el cual se defendía haciendo todo tipo de gestos. Yugi miro hacia la ventana de su pieza, encontrándose con la figura del faraón inmóvil, como una esfinge........  
  
Instintivamente se detuvo, no quería llegar aun, no quería hablar con el, no quería por nada del mundo enfrentarse a sus ojos. Temía que viera en lo mas hondo de si, temía que encontrara lo que el mismo había intentado oculta de si mismo.  
  
Sus amigos notaron que el pequeño se había quedado atrás y lo llamaron El les sonrió y corrió hacia ellos. **********  
  
- Buenas tardes abuelo!!- aunque intento darle a su vos un tono natural, Yugi adivino al instante que no lo había conseguido.  
  
- hola Yugi.....- el señor Motou levanto al vista de las cartas que tenia en la mano, para mirar a su nieto. Aunque el joven logro sonreír, su abuelo adivino que había problemas - Yugi ¿ tuviste un mal día?  
  
- No abuelo- Esta vez Yugi no logro sonreir, solo esvbozo una mueca se quedo unos segundo sahi parado como esperando que el joven faraón le respondiera, pero recordo que en su enojo, ni se habia puesto el rompecabeza el milenio.- tube un excelente dia en el colegio, ma saque un 10 en el examen de matemáticas....  
  
- no me refería a eso.... ¿ peliaste con alguno de tus amigos?  
  
- Ehh.... algo así.... bueno abuelo, me tengo que ir a trabajar........  
  
- muy bien Yugi.. El joven Motou subió con lentitud por la escalera, a diferencia de cómo lo hacia diariamente. Esta vez no tenia ganas de llegar a su cuarto, ni menos de ver a Yami.......   
  
Llego frente a su puerta. No iba a abrir, no quería abrir. No lo haría por ningún motivo. Estuvo allí unos minutos y sin embargo la puerta se abrió.  
  
La figura del faraón estaba frente a el. Se sintió como en el reino de los duelistas, cuando había tenido un terror a que Yami jugara duelo de mounstros, pero esta vez era distinto, no lo quería ver por otras razones. La voz del faraón sonó un poco dura, mas del lo que el joven quería  
  
- no vas a entrar a tu pesa Hikari???'  
  
Bueno aquí estoy, tan triste como se puede estar......... aunque alegre por que hay alguien que ha leído este fic  
  
*-* Jamás lo creí....... lo agradezco de todo corazón.............  
  
De verdad muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus opiniones y gracias a aquellos que no lo hacen pero aun así lo  
  
leen. Mientas alguien lo haga seguiré escribiendo..... (si es que a alguien le gusta como escribo ;_;)  
  
............... bueno eso era...... y de nuevo garcias..............  
  
=^-^= Hally Black "me encantaría estirar mis manos y tocar el cielo, por que aunque no existas, tu  
  
muerte me parte el alma, aunque aun espero una luz de esperanza, que me libre de este dolor..... maldita seas  
  
por haber matado mi ilusión........" 


	3. Tercero

_ vamos Hikari, entra o es que no quieres entrar?? Te vas a quedar toda la tarde allí?? _ yo, si claro, Yami, voy a entrar.- Yugi entro a su cuarto, dejo las cosas en el escritorio. La situación era incomoda. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, y mucho menos mirarse. El faraón, malinterpretando esta situación, pensó que su luz lo odiaba. La discusión de la mañana había sido hiriente. Le habían dicho cosas que jamás creyó escuchar. Yami se acerco a Yugi, para decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero el pequeño que no había visto hacerlo se cambio de posición, apoyándose en la ventana. Yami que pensó que su luz no quería hablarle, se enojo aun mas. En un gesto mas violento de lo normal, se introdujo al rompecabezas, dejando a Yugi con las palabras en la boca. Miro hacia la ciudad por la ventana. El día se estaba acabando, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. _ no quieres hablar Faraón???_ la pregunta fue hecha al aire. Al no tener el articulo del mileno en el cuello, no podía comunicarse con su Yami. Se acerco a su cama y se sentó en ella, chocando el rompecabezas en su pecho. Volvió a repetir la pregunta. No recibió respuesta por segunda vez. Se recostó en su almohada, y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, vio una habitación llena de juguetes regados por el piso. Había mucha luz a pesar de no tener ventanas. _ mi habitación mental!!!!! Y ahora a ver a Yami. Yugi se sentía muy nervioso, hace poco que Yami había recuperado la memoria, y no concia la nueva habitación de su compañero. Salió de su pieza y se encontró ante el conocido pasillo. Estaba igual solo que la puerta de su Yami que habitualmente estaba abierta ahora estaba cerrada, las leyendas sobre ella eran distinta. Las antiguas inscripciones que antes estaban borrosas ahora estaban brillantes y marcadas. El pequeño duelista estrella toco la puerta, pidiendo entrar, pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocar, esta vez mas fuerte, pero la repuesta fue la misma. _ Yami, no seas infantil, abre esa puerta, tenemos que hablar..... debo decirte que.... Yami, lo siento....... abre por favor- - te lo suplico, por favor, háblame_ las lagrimas del pequeño Yugi ya caían de sus ojos, y el pequeño no sabia el porque. *** dentro de la habitación de Yami reinaba la paz. El joven faraón estaba tirado de espalda en una espléndida cama cubierta de sedas. La habitación en general estaba cubierta de los mas hermosos adornos y espejos. La cama era gigante, las paredes repletas de jeroglíficos, hechos por los mejores artistas. Esta era la misma habitación que tenia cuando gobernaba a orillas del Nilo. _ ahora si que la embarraste, Yami, ahora si que debe estar enojado. _ cerro sus ojos, tratando de recordar algo que lo ayudara en este momento. Se le vino a la mente una antigua canción dedicada a Ra en lengua antigua. Comenzó a cantarla, buscando tranquilizarse. No lo consiguió, pero no se detuvo hasta escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. volvió a escuchar, y se convenció de que eran reales. Se levanto a abrir la puerta. Su habitación era igual a la anterior, estaba llena de puertas, con la diferencia de que ahora parecía tener un orden coherente, y las paredes anteriormente vacías, estaban llenas de adornos de oro, plata y gemas preciosas, combinados con columnas llenas de inscripciones. Llego a su destino y estiro la mano para abrir, pelo se detuvo espantado al sentir que su luz, la razón de su existir estaba llorando al otro lado. Abrió de golpe par ver al pequeño con la mirada baja, y restregándose el ojo con su mano derecha. _ Yugi no llores por favor!!!! - Yami se veía ( y sonaba ) preocupado. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su pequeño. _ no me gusta cuando no me hablas, me siento horrible- la voz del pequeño sonaba triste. - no lo soporto, es... es que me hace sentir muy mal _ Perdóname pequeño, pero no llores- Yami se estaba sintiendo peor de lo que se sentía anteriormente. Yugi lo abrazo con fuerza lo que descoloco al faraón, y lloro con mas fuerza aun. Yami atinó a rodearlo con sus brazos, con ternura. Le encantaba cuando Yugi le pedía ayuda por algo, o cuando le pedía consuelo, pero no le gustaba cuando era el quien le hacia daño. _ perdóname, por favor_ volvió a suplicar el antiguo gobernante. _ te perdono solo si me prometes que nunca me dejaras solo, por nada del mundo!!!!_ Yugi que seguía aferrado al joven Yami, como con desesperación, como si temiese que ese fuera un sueño, del que debía despertar.  
  
Yami veía como su pequeña luz se desesperaba sin razón aparente. _ que te pasa Hikari??' Alguien te ha hecho daño, solo dímelo y yo me encargo de castigarlo!!! _ no es eso..... _entonces por que lloras tanto!!!!!!!! Yami comenzó que era el quien se iba a poner al llorar. Se sentía impotente, ¿ como consolar a alguien que no sabes lo que le pasa? A veces sentía que era el culpable de todo. _ solo abrázame Yami,!!! No me gusta pensar que te podría perder en algún momento de mi vida!!!! _ Jamás te dejaría solo, por nada en este mundo. Permanecieron así, abrazados por mucho tiempo, hasta que Yugi dejo de llorar, sin embargo, como se sentía seguro en los brazos de Yami no se soltó. Le gustaba estar allí, sabia que mientras estuviera con el nada malo le pasaría. 


	4. Cuarto

Hello!!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste....... Ah y porsiacaso, aun no he visto el final de la serie a si que si llego a cometer un error garrafal solo avísenme y lo corregiré.......... =^-^= saludos y gracias por leer esto........ Hally Black O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/  
  
El Joven emperador comenzó a sentirse de lo mas incomodo. Y es que, aunque adoraba estar cerca de su Hikari, detestaba lo incomodo que se sentía. Pero era una incomodidad especial. Era como si temiese acostumbrarse al aroma, al peso y hasta a la figura de su niño, y que desapareciera de su lado. Definitivamente ese era si mayor temor. Que le importaba a el que no recordara todo sobre su pasado, o que no supiera que era el mismo. Mientras su Hikari estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien. Yugi por su parte se sentía tan a gusto en los brazos del faraón, era como estar en el cielo, se sentía protegido, pero a la vez tenia miedo. Yami lo Quiteria como a un hermano   
  
_ eh... Yugi...- Yami miro a su pequeña luz alejándose un poco- por que no entramos a mi habitación, es que tu no la conoces, y bueno, quiero que la veas.  
  
_ claro, por que no.  
  
Ambos chicos entraron, y Yugi se quedo petrificado. Había visto ruinas imponentes de templos egipcios, y aun asi se sorprendió de la belleza que el templo mostraba. Se veían las columnas, y las puertas decoradas, estaba lleno de estatuas, y de antorchas que hacían que el lugar tuviera luz.  
  
Entraron por la puerta mas bella del lugar. La habitación era gigante, y la cama tan confortable que Yugi no resistió la tentación de correr y tirares en ella. Quedo allí, esperando que Yami le dirigiera la palabra, cosa que no hizo. Solo se acerco y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron allí un rato. Hasta que Yugi rompió el silencio.  
  
_ Yami, cuéntame algo de tu pasado!!!!  
  
_ pero Hikari, es que todavía no lo recuerdo todo, solo te puedo decir en general.  
  
_ no me importa.  
  
_ Bueno en mi palacio yo no era feliz, al igual que tu no tenia muchos amigos, pero me agradaba escaparme y ver como era todo.  
  
_ y dime, que veías, que es lo que sentías.  
  
_ veía alegría, sentía miedo. La verdad es que me daba terror perderlo todo. Cuando el reino de las sombras se salí de control, construí el rompecabezas del milenio y el resto de los artículos. Pero parte de mi alma quedo encerrado aquí..... y bueno por eso..... estoy contigo.  
  
El faraón se había acercado cada vez mas a Yugi. El joven apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de faraón.  
  
_ mira, hagamos un pequeño juego. Yo te pregunto algo y tu me contestas con la verdad, y luego tu me preguntas algo a mi...............  
  
_ y para que haremos eso, Yugi???  
  
_ bueno para conocernos mas.......  
  
_ esta bien, pero yo parto. El faraón se recostó e la almohada y Yugi se apoyo completamente sobre el, cerrando los ojos.  
  
_ Yugi, tu te haz enamorado????  
  
El pequeño miro fijamente a su Yami. Era una pregunta difícil, especialmente por que el si se había enamorado, pero había sido algo pasajero. Solo ahora se había dadao cuenta  
  
_ Tea....- susurro el nombre de su amiga, pero el emperador, malinterpretando esto se enojo. Era obvio que esa niñita sea la dueña del corazón de mi Hikari, pero la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo. Yo lo amo, pero el no a mi.  
  
Se levanto con violencia, haciendo que Yugi cayera violentamente a la cama.  
  
_ que paso?????  
  
_ nada importante.  
  
_ mentiroso, y vez, ya lo estas haciendo.  
  
_ ¿ que cosa?  
  
_ no tomas en cuenta lo que siento, simplemente haces cosas sin pensar en el daño que me haces.....  
  
_ pero que daño te he hecho????  
  
_ no confías en mi, alo peor que el daño físico. Por que no me dices que te pasa, a ver si yo puedo evitar hacer lo que tanto te molesta.  
  
_ me... me molesta que hables de Tea, me molesta mucho.  
  
Yugi miro fijamente a su amigo.  
  
_ acaso te molesta que tenga amigos, por que si es así, lo siento, no los abandonare por ti, me escuchaste . El pequeño se enojo y se fue, y esta vez se había enfurecido. Una cosa era que se paliaran sin razón y otra que sus amigos, lo mas importante para el tuvieran la culpa.  
  
_ Pero no es eso mi niño, es solo ella, tu aun no la olvidas......... tu aun la quieres......... _ el faraón miro al cielo y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran por sus suaves mejillas. Había sido la segunda pelea ej menos de una semana, y lo peor de todo es que su pequeña luz parecía que no daría a torcer su brazo esta vez. Y Yami sabia que para el era lo mas importante. 


	5. Quinto

Ya habían pasado mas de dos días y ni Yami ni Yugi daban su brazo a torcer... y es que cada uno creía tener la razón. Por un lado Yami, que quería que su pequeño olvidara a Tea, por el otro Yugi, que creía que el faraón lo quería alejar de sus amigos.  
  
_ Yugi, teléfono. - El joven Motou, se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió con lentitud al teléfono.  
  
_ si????  
  
Joey al escuchar la voz del duelista estrella casi se cae de espaldas, y es que desde hace días que había estado mal genio, tanto que ni a Kaiba le había aguantado nada. Y lo mas raro, a juicio del rubio, era que ya no se ponía el rompecabezas del milenio.  
  
_ Eh.. Yugi, estas bien....... es que con los chicos queríamos salir.... y bueno......._ la verdad es que a Joey jamás le había costado decir lo que quería, pero ante el frió tono de voz de uno de sus mejores amigos......  
  
_ Y adonde seria...????? - y es que si algo lo tenia mal era que los ojos violetas de su Yami, no lo abandonaban en ningún momento.  
  
_ Vamos a jugar con Duke y con Kaiba.........  
  
_ Seto???????  
  
_ nop, Mokuba....... Yugi lo pensó. Y se decidió a ir.   
  
_ esta bien, dime a que hora, y cuando.  
  
_ mañana a las 10.00 AM en la estación.  
  
_ esta bien nos vemos- Sin esperar nada mas el joven Yugi colgó en teléfono. Suspiro y se quedo ahí, mirando la nada. Y es que estos días había encontrado gran alivio pensando, e imaginando.  
  
Yami por su parte, estaba en el techo de la casa- tienda, tomando el sol, literalmente. Se divertía mirando a las aves, mirando la hojas caer. Aunque de cuando en cuando, al recordad la figura de su Hikari, no podía reprimir un suspiro. Había echado a perder la relación con el pequeño. Algo bastante malo. Y la verdad es que le dolía mas de lo que quería reconocer. El, el gran Faraón del valle del Nilo, se veía perdidamente enamorado de su pequeño Hikari, algo que lo molestaba bastante. El debía ser el compañero de Yugi, no su "amante", aunque el lo deseara. No podía amarlo, no podía quererlo mas que como a un amigo Al grito del joven varias aves levantaron vuelo. Se puso de pie, para mirar mejor.  
  
Y lo que vio no le gusto, para nada. Ahí venia Tea, tan sonriente como siempre. Se dirigía directamente hasta la casa tienda.  
  
Bajo de un salto hacia el pequeño balcón de la habitación de Yugi.  
  
Sintió el timbre y la voz del abuelo avisándole al pequeño que su amiga había venido a visitarlo. El faraón que había optado por no hacerse visible, vio con dolor la sonrisa que este esbozaba al oír ese nombre.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
se había quedado un rato pensando, cuando recordó el libro que tenia que leer. Camino hacia su habitación, esperando no encontrase con Yami. Y es que la conclusión que había sacado era que, mientras mas pensaba en el muchacho de ojos violetas, mas daño se hacia a si mismo. Para su suerte no estaba. Se recostó en su cama, y tomo el libro. Hablaba de la historia de los egipcios. Sus costumbres, su geografía. Y ahí entre los faraones mas destacados estaba Yami. Sonrió un poco. Sintió el grito que en ese mismo momento el joven que estaba en el techo lanzaba. Sonrió aun mas. Comenzó a leer las hojas que le dedicaban. Entre muchas cosas hablaban de lo caprichoso que era. Esto se había visto en la cantidad de jeroglíficos que mostraba al emperador haciendo todo tipo de cosas que no podía hacer. Es mas era el único que había conseguido burlar la seguridad de los palacios, escapándose mas de una vez para ver a su alrededor.  
  
_ eso es cierto, Yami siempre hace lo que quiere.... - esta vez no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. No le gustaba estar enojado con el......   
  
_ Yugi, Tea te viene a visitar.  
  
_ ya voy abuelito!!  
  
Se fue aun con la sonrisa entre sus labios, provocada por los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que había pasado con su Yami.  
  
La misma sonrisa que este confundió con una de alegría por ver a la joven....... 


	6. Sexto

_Tea, que haces aquí???- La joven que también se había dado cuenta del mal genio de su pequeño amigo se sorprendió al verlo llegar tan sonriente.  
  
_ Bueno, te venia a invitar a jugar mañana con los chicos....  
  
_si Joey me llamo, mañana iré....  
  
_ que bien, por un momento creí que no irías......  
  
_ por que??  
  
_ es que últimamente haz estado tan extraño, ni sonríes ya.- Tea siguió hablando, pero Yugi ya no la escuchaba, y es que ante la mención de sus problemas se había vuelto a acordar de la discusión que había tenido con el faraón. Este por su parte observaba a la pareja desde la escalera, donde no podía escuchar sus palabras.....  
  
Solo podía ver al pequeño bastante despistado y a Tea que hablaba y hablaba.  
  
_ Uh, cállate......._ el Joven Yami lo único que quería era que la chica se fuera de allí. Sin embrago, comenzó hablar de duelos, cosa que logro atraer la atención de Yugi. Siguieron hablando, y Tea a cada momento se acercaba mas y mas.  
  
El faraón recordaba con frustración la vez e la que la muchacha le había confesado sus sentimientos por Yugi a Tristan. Es cierto que el no debía saberlo, pero el pequeño se había sacado el rompecabezas para la clase de gimnasia. Quizás ( y no quizás, desde ese momento) había comenzado la apatía del emperador por la mujer, que a cada instante estaba mas y mas cerca de su Hikari......  
  
_ no te atrevas a acercarte.... no lo hagas- murmuraba con rabia, no quería que nada pasara..... Pero en los momentos que uno mas pide un milagro estos no llegan y es que en ese momento la chica unió sus labios a los de Yugi. El faraón no lo soporto y se fue del lugar, corriendo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, con el corazón destrozado, y es que lo mas bello para el, sus sentimientos por Yugi, no eran correspondidos.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**//  
  
Hablaban y hablaban de cartas y estrategias, ambos muy animados. El tema poco a poco derivó en la importancia de los amigos para apoyar en los duelos difíciles, hasta que llegaron al tema de los sentimientos de cada uno.  
  
_ Yugi Hay algo que quiero decirte hace mucho....  
  
_ que cosa??  
  
_ tu.... yo........ Yugi, yo........ Te...... te amo............  
  
La chica que ya estaba cerca del duelista estrella de la ciudad lo beso, acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos.  
  
Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido, y es que el beso de tea se hacia mas y mas profundo a cada momento. Sentía su lengua jugar con la suya, tratando de incitarlo, invitándolo a participar, pero Yugi no lo hacia. Y es que, la verdad si esto hubiese pasado hace uno quizás dos años, lo habría aceptado. Pero ahora, estando tan confundido, no podía. Su mente lo único que recordaba era el aroma, la forma y hasta la presión de los brazos de Yami a su alrededor.  
  
Yugi, miraba un punto en el vació mientras su amiga enredaba sus largos dedos en el cabello del pequeño. Lo despeinaba y le acariciaba el rostro, en un intento de que enterará a su juego. Pero Yugi se seguía resistiendo.  
  
Se separaron. Tea estaba sonrojada, muy apenada y Yugi seguía en el mundo de sus propios sentimientos.  
  
_ no te gusto??- la voz de la chica parecía a punto de quebrarse.  
  
_ no es eso tea, es solo que......... Lo siento, no ye puedo corresponder  
  
El pequeño se levanto y salió de la habitación, con una tremenda confusión en su pecho, y es que lo que acababa de pasar había confundido aun mas a su pequeño corazon.  
  
**//*/*/*/*//******/////////*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/*/**/******//////*/*/*/*  
  
Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, para desgracia de todos se que a muchos les gustaría que dejara de escribir, pero para su desgracia no lo haré.... (bueno hasta que nadie me mande ninguna carta de amenaza de muerte), continuare este fic, y ya saben, acepto sugerencias........... criticas tomatazos, etc....( todo menos virus....) .............  
  
Ahí abajo esta el botoncito!!!!!! =^-^=  
  
Saludos y gracias por leer hasta aquí y gracias por los r/r..........  
  
Hally Black........ 


	7. Septimo

El joven faraón había entrado corriendo a su pieza, cerrando con un fuerte portazo. Se imaginaba que en este momento su Hikari debía estar con esa Tea, esa mujer que con gesto la había destruido el corazón. Se quedo parado en medio, pensando, recordando, tratando de alejar esa imagen de su cabeza. Y es que no solo no podía, y es que a cada segundo sentía como su corazón se desmoronaba. Una horrible sensación, solo comparable con la soledad que había sentido durante mas de 5000 años dentro del rompecabezas solo.  
  
_Maldita seas Tea!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomo lo primero que estaba s u lado ( un bello jarrón, hecho de la mas fina porcelana) y lo tiro con fuerza a la pared. Estallo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, extrañamente este gesto destructivo tubo la virtud de aliviarle. Quizás no su pena, pero esa sensación de dolor, de ira hacia la amiga de su luz. Se volteo con violencia y abrió un armario, donde guardaba los ungüentos que los sacerdotes preparaban par el El pensamiento que cruzo como un relámpago por su cabeza, solo logro enfurecerlo mas aun. Tomo todos los frascos, hechos de cristal unos, otros de porcelana y los comenzó a arrojar a diestra y siniestra.  
  
Cuando se acabaron los frascos y los jarrones ( bastante rato después) miro a su alrededor. Estaba todo el suelo lleno de fragmentos cortantes y por un instante agradeció que los hombres de esa época utilizaran zapatos que evitaran que se cortaran las plantas de los pies. Se tiro en la cómoda cama y abrazo la almohada. No pasaron no 5 minutos y estaba otra vez llorando. No podía apartar las imágenes de su mente. Quedo dormido, luego de unas horas, con lagrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas.  
  
*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*****////////*/**/*/*//////****/  
  
Yugi subió a su propia pieza y se abrazo a su osito de peluche. Lo apretaba con fuerza, con desesperación y es que por primera vez desde que tenia el rompecabezas se sentía solo. Algo le decía que esa vez Yami no estaría para consolarlo. Eso era lo que mas le dolía de la situación, que el joven emperador no estuviera consolándolo, apoyándolo o simplemente estando allí. Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro terso. Y es que le encantaba sentir la presencia del joven emperador, tenia la virtud de tranquilizarlo en los momentos mas difíciles y de reconfortarlo cuando se sentía mal.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**////////***////*/*/****/*/  
  
El joven emperador se despertó y se encontro con que toda su alcoba había sido ordenada, ya no quedaba nada sucio y todos los elementos que habían sufrido su ira habían sido reemplazados. Estuvo pensando en el extraño fenómeno, cuando recordó que los sacerdotes solían decirle que a los faraones los enterraban con decenas de esclavos y uno que otro alfarero para que no les faltara nada en la otra vida. Primero pensó que si era así, esas almas también debían estar dentro del rompecabezas, pero luego recordó que eso era imposible, que el solo había sellado su alma en el articulo del milenio, por lo que teóricamente jamás llego al otro mundo, donde se reuniría a sus dioses, pero por un momento pensó, que ese no seria el paraíso ya que su Hikari no estaría allí . Opto por pasar por alto al extraña situación ( la de los jarrones y es que ya no le daba importancia el hecho que Yugi se colara en sus pensamientos cada dos segundos) y salió e su cuarto. Encontró la habitación de su Hikari cerrada, lago que le llamo la atención. Salió del rompecabezas y allí estaba , su pequeño niño, durmiendo tan tranquilo. Pero diferencia de otras veces, no sonreía. Estaba aferrado a su osito de peluche, y aun tenia las lagrimas marcadas en su rostro. Las palabras que el conciente del faraón eran rebatidas por el mismo. Estaba en medio de una lucha interna. No sabia que hacer. Su Hikari ser movía, señal inequívoca que estaba por despertarse.  
  
_ Yami, hola buenos días.........  
  
el saludo tomo por sorpresa al emperador, que pensaba que su pequeño todavía estaba enojado.  
  
_ emm.. ah.... umm Hola  
  
Yugi sonrió. La verdad es que había llegado a una conclusión en la noche, que debía olvidar cualquier pelea que hubiese tenido con el. Para pedirle disculpas había ido dentro del rompecabezas y había entrado a la habitación del joven, donde encontró todo totalmente destruido.  
  
_ umm Yami..... te puedo hacer una pregunta??  
  
_ si Hikari, dime- su voz sonó mas dura de lo que hubiese querido, y es que al verlo no podía evitar recordar lo que Tea había hecho  
  
_ es que anoche cuando fui a tu habitación estaba todo destruido..........  
  
Yami no pudo evitar sonrojarse ( y poner una cara de espanto, solo comparable a la que pondría Joey si viera a Kaiba bailando salsa ) (¬¬ ok ignoren mis comentarios es q comenzaron las vacaciones y estoy muy feliz!) , y es que la idea de que su Hikari hubiese visto el escándalo que había en su cuarto.....  
  
_ Ehh es que........ anoche me dio un ataque de rabia por culpa de Te........ quiero decir por culpa del televisor.. es si eso, el televisor.............. es que no supe como eh............ prender ese aparato......... si prenderlo....... y me sentí frustrado y bueno.....jejejejje ^-^u -  
  
Yami trataba de inventar lago rápido, y es que no le podía decir a su pequeño que estaba enojadísimo con Tea por que había visto lo que paso entre ellos. Yugi, por su parte solo enarcaba su ceja, y es que no se podía imaginar a Yami tan frustrado por algo tan pequeño y es que el joven tenia una paciencia gigante, eso lo sabia por experiencia propia...........  
  
_ esta bien..... pero no era eso lo que te quería contar......  
  
_ a no???........ y que era.....  
  
_ es que cuando entre y levante uno de los fragmentos de algún jarrón (supongo) , todos los fragmentos se levantaron, brillaron y cuando pude abrir los ojos ( pues me encandile con el brillo) todo estaba igual que antes  
  
Yami sonrió con ternura.   
  
_ gracias Yugi. /*//**/***/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ AAAHHHHHHh quedo horrible............... u_u * (Te maldigo perro guarro, te maldigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!) bue, ya saben, criticas, amenazas de muerte ( por seguir intentando escribir) o cualquier cosa Abajo esta el botón de r/r Uh. Y GARCIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO HASTA ACA!!!!!!!!!!!( por si acaso, para sus desgracia como estoy de vacaciones de invierno ( por dos benditas semanas) quizás suba un par de capítulos mas.... a si q si alguien tiene ideas, háganmelo saber PRONTO!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Saludos Hally Black =^-^= 


	8. Por fin el octavo

Muy bien, aquí estoy de vuelta con esta historia. Sé que no es la mejor que he escrito, pero, que más se puede esperar de mí???? Aun que sé también que es una tortura leer esto, quiero agradecer a la cantidad de gente que me ha leído y me ha apoyado, y me ofrezco de paso a pagar toda clase de psicólogos y psiquiatras que hayan tenido que consultar por mi culpa.  
  
Ahora bien, en este capitulo utilizare una canción de RUROUNI KENSHIN ( Samurai X) por lo que indico que la canción no es mía. También La traducción la saque de una revista muy antigua que encontré por allí. Su nombre: Kame.  
  
También utilizare una canción que aparece en un libro de Ágatha Christie, en el libro La venganza de Nofret, que es uno de mis favoritos... ( AMO A HORI!!!!!!!), pero si pueden conseguírselo léanlo, es muy bueno ( y romántico!!!!)  
  
Ahora, sin mas demoras les dejo con la historia.....  
  
Faraón Hally Black =^-^=  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
El joven Motou trataba por todos los medios de seguir durmiendo. Eran las 8.00 de la mañana, y aunque tenia un vago presentimiento de que debía levantarse temprano, no quería hacerlo.  
  
Y aun más, la voz que le estaba cantando en alguna parte, solo lo invitaba a quedarse allí eternamente escuchando. Era una canción muy de moda... le parecía que de un grupo también de moda... trato de escuchar y procesar la canción...  
  
_kowareru hodo ai shitemo/ aun si te amo hasta el punto de desquiciarme  
  
sanbun no ichi mo tsuta waranai / no seria capaz de decirte una tercera parte de lo que siento  
  
junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari / sentimientos puros que se aceleran  
  
I love you see ienaideru my heart..../ y no soy capaz de decir ni siquiera 'te quiero' mi corazón.....  
  
La canción desconcertaba a Yugi. En primer lugar, no era posible que el cantante en persona de aquel grupo estuviera allí, en su casa, por lo que quien quiera que estuviera cantando debería ir en ese mismo segundo a donde una discográfica, por que poseía una voz espectacular. Lo que lo llevo a pensar sino seria la radio que se había prendido. Pero no poda ser así, por que no había melodía y se escuchaba lejano, además creía haber concluido que no era el cantante en cuestión.  
  
Mientras trataba de hacer funcionar a sus neuronas la voz seguía cantando, hasta terminar la canción. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, comenzó con otra canción, esta vez en un idioma desconocido. No japonés, no ingles. Castellano, menos, y había que descartar el francés o el italiano. Era una lengua demasiado armoniosa, melódica y dulce.  
  
Se levanto y se desperezo. A su lado se encontraba el rompecabezas del milenio. Luego de dudar unos segundos, se lo coloco en su pecho. Y solo allí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba dicho objeto. Sonrió como quien ha vuelto a casa luego de un largo viaje.  
  
Recordó que debía levantarse temprano para ir a jugar con sus amigos a Kaiba Land.  
  
Bajo las escaleras, desde donde la voz que cantaba sé hacia mas fuete. Dedujo que era Yami. Y no se equivoco.  
  
Allí estaba el joven emperador, parado en medio del patio posterior de la casa, lugar al que se podía acceder por la cocina. Estaba cantando, en esa lengua desconocida, Por lo que dedujo que era egipcio antiguo. Se quedo allí sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. Era como si temiera espantarlo. Y es que estaba allí, tan entregado a su canción...  
  
Pero el joven faraón sintió su presencia y se interrumpió. Lo miro muy sonrojado como si lo hubiesen sorprendido haciendo algo muy malo...  
  
_ Yo... Hikari... discúlpame, no quise hacerlo...  
  
_ Que cosa Yami????- El joven Motou no entendía que le había incomodado a Yami  
  
_ es que no debería estar cantando, a si tan fuerte... es que... es solo que no lo resistí... es que me encanta cantar.... y la verdad siempre lo hacia cuando estaba solo, pero ahora, no se escuche una canción en la radio y me gusto. Me aprendí la letra y me puse a cantarla... temo que te desperté...  
  
_ y por que esta mal, cantas precioso....- ante el halago, el joven faraón se sonrojo como una chiquilla, y miro bajo, murmurando algo que Yugi no logro comprender...  
  
_ que dijiste????-  
  
_ Lo que pasa es que el faraón estaba cantando una canción de amor...- una tercera voz interrumpió a los chicos de cabellos tricolores, haciéndolos mirar hacia el techo de la casa, en donde estaba encaramado Bakura, con una cara muy alegre, algo bastante extraño en el.  
  
Yami cuando lo vio, lanzo un gritito, bastante poco masculino y entro corriendo a la casa, muy avergonzado. ( Mejor dicho, se puso a chillar como un cuye... alguien aparte de mí ha escuchado gritar a un cuye???)  
  
_ Que haces ahí Bakura???- Yugi, con una gotita en su cabeza miraba a su joven amigo, si es que él podía ser joven y su amigo. El espíritu, salto desde el techo al patio, sorprendiendo a Yugi, por que no se rompió ningún hueso.  
  
_ lo que pasa es que el faraón, teóricamente, no debía cantar por gusto, pues su voz es 'sagrada'. Teóricamente, solo debía cantar en las ceremonias dedicadas a los mas altos dioses, pero, prácticamente, el faraón Yami, jamás le hizo caso a esas reglas y se la pasaba cantando, todo por que sabia que su voz era espectacular....  
  
_ y si lo hacia en su época, por que se asusto tanto???  
  
_ fácil, un acto reflejo. Sabe que nadie lo podía escuchar, bajo riesgo de invocar la furia de los dioses. Además estaba cantando una canción de amor, común en nuestra tierra, a si que supongo que se avergonzó, pues sabe que ahora lo voy a molestar... si la canta es que anda enamorado, no lo crees??- Las palabras de Bakura incomodaron a Yugi. No sabia por que ( pero yo si se, y se que ustedes también saben... =P), pero la verdad esperaba de todo corazón que su Yami no se hubiera enamorado. No soportaría verlo lejos de él. Bakura en tanto sonreía con maldad, pues se notaba a leguas que ya estaba preparando como avergonzar al faraón, además de que en el rostro de Yugi se dibujaban claramente unos celos no muy de amigos.  
  
_ mmm Bakura, por que no pasas a tomar desayuno... y así me aprovechas de contar que diablos hacías en el techo de mi casa  
  
El espíritu entró y se sentó, esperando que el joven Motou le sirviera la comida. Claro que la verdad es que Yugi esperaba que el espíritu le ayudara ha hacer el desayuno, luego de un rato se sentaron y Yugi se decidió a preguntar por que estaba allí. Luego de que el espíritu le digiera que no le importaba, y que se metiera en sus asuntos. Aprovecho para decirle que arreglara el techo que en varias partes estaba bastante dañado, lo que podía causarle algunas goteras. Tomo lo ultimo que le quedaba en la tasa y sin siquiera despedirse se levanto y se fue.  
  
_ ya se fue, hikari???  
  
Yugi miro hacia donde estaba su yami, le sonrió indicándole que podía pasar, sin correr riesgo de ser molestado.  
  
_ mm Yami, por que no me traduces lo que estabas cantando allá afuera???- Yami que solo miraba a su Hikari, cerro los ojos, y pensando en el comenzó a cantar....  
  
_ "Cuando me valla a Menfis, diré a Ptah, señor de la verdad: 'Dame, Oh Ptah, a mi amada esta noche!'. El rió es de vino, Ptah en sus cañas, Sekhmet sus lotos, Earit sus capullos, Nefertum su flor. Diré, sí, a Ptah: 'Dame a mi amada esta noche. Alboreara la aurora sobre su belleza y será Menfis en el amanecer, un plato encantador de manzanas alzado por finos dedos ante una cara pálida, están sus brazos enguirnaldados de flores y fino aceite que hace brillar sus cabellos. Y es como una princesa del señor de los Dos Egiptos...'"  
  
_........  
  
_ no te gusto Hikari.....????  
  
_ si me gusto, es solo que no entiendo quines son los dioses que nombraste.....  
  
_ ah eso, pues bien... Menfis era la ex capital de mi reino, en donde se adoraba a Ptah.  
  
Ptah era el Dios local de Menfis, y junto con Sekhmet y Nefertum (mas conocido como Imhotep) formaron la tríada de la ciudad, protegiéndonos, especialmente a los artistas y los literatos. Los primeros faraones creían que Ptah era el Dios verdadero y único. Yo pienso que es el gran y poderoso Ra rey sol....  
  
Earit era un dios local menor.  
  
_ y cuando se decidió que Ra seria tu dios protector....  
  
_ Pues la verdad no se como cuentan tanto tiempo ustedes, pero la verdad es que Ra siempre fue el Dios dador de vida y el Dios sol. Es solo que era un dios local. Al trasladarse la capital, el se transformo en el Dios oficial de mi reino... Ptah se relaciona de cierta forma con Ra... es cosa del destino....  
  
_ ^_^. Tu e Isis Isthar siempre hablan del destino, como si fuera algo exactamente igual a lo que fue en el pasado, no como algo que es el resultado de nuestras acciones o las de otros....- el joven Faraón miro a su niño con el cejo fruncido.  
  
_ Claro que el destino existe. No es que nuestras acciones estén determinadas, es solo la forma en la que interactúan las personas. Por ejemplo, Isis era la madre del Faraón. Tu habrás notado que Ishizu Isthar suele llevarse muy bien con Kaiba, a excepción de cuando hablan de mí, o el antiguo Egipto. Pues bien. La verdad es que Seth, que tal era el nombre de Seto en aquella época, se decía que era la reencarnación de Seth, el dios que mato al esposo de Isis. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando mato a su esposo, Isis oculto a su hijo ( que ente caso vendría a ser el Faraón) para que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad lo derrotara. Es por eso que Seto y yo nos 'odiamos'. El siempre quiso destruirme, pero no por ser mala persona, si no por que es algo así como 'su deber'. Isis siempre esta a su lado tratando de conciliar las cosas y nos apoya ambos.  
  
_ no se que tiene que ver eso con nuestra época... yo opino que Kaiba no te odia ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no quiere reconocer que es tu amigo. Y que Isis no es mas que una amiga de ambos....  
  
_ Es que eso lo dices por que a ti te criaron fuera del concepto de que la historia se repite como un circulo. Ustedes los 'humanos actuales' piensan que la historia es un péndulo, siempre retrocede, pero no se duplica, nosotros pensamos que es similar, solo que se actualiza....  
  
El joven Motou miro el reloj y descubrió que estaba justo en la hora para ir a reunirse con sus amigos. Le pregunto a Yami si quería ir, pero, este al recordar el incidente con Tea, decidió quedarse en casa ( y no verle la cara a esa muchacha).  
  
El joven le dijo que por si acaso llevaría el rompecabezas, en caso de que se arrepintiera. Se despidió y salió, agradecido de la conversación con Yami, pues el lunes tenia prueba de mitología egipcia, y ahora ya entendía algo mas.  
  
Mientras se alejaba la bella vos de Yami se escucho, despidiéndolo:  
  
_ " Y le dire a Ptah, oh dame a mi amada esta noche..."  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
NO me maten!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se que quedo pésimo, horrible, pero la verdad, aunque no lo crean, me encanta la mitología egipcia, y cuando me di cuenta que los personajes y sus relaciones tenían que ver con sus nombres, pues decidí incluir algo aquí. Además que el otro día vi un reportaje a un faraón perdido, y claro a mi cabeza se le ocurrió adjudicarla a Yami la época en la que aparentemente vivió... ( es decir dentro de la mitad del imperio aprox. pero algo mas actual.... ¬¬ dudo que alguien haya entendido mi idea, pero no importa, por que estoy feliz!!!!!!)  
  
Bakura algo anda haciendo.... en el prox. cap lo sabrán... ( por si a alguien la interesa)  
  
Saludos a todos y recuerden que ninguna de las dos canciones que aquí aparecen son mías!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Noveno

-Yuugi!!! Yuugi!!!- aquella molesta y melosa voz se alzaba por sobre el ruido de la multitud. La joven tea saltaba histérica, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pues andaba con una falda tableada corta, que revelaba todo (para desgracia de la gente inocente que por allí pasaba) y vergüenza del grupo reunido, que trataba por todos los medios de correrse discretamente fuera del rango de la loca de patio.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la cara de nuestro protagonista, que estaba tratando de ubicar a sus amigos.

-vamos Tea, calmate, que Yuugi ya nos vio- Mokuba, quien generalmente tenia mas paciencia de aquel grupo, ya estaba a punto de mandar a la jovencita esa a la cresta... solo que con palabras mas finas que las utilizada por la autora de este fic ( XD)

Segundos después el tricolor llegaba junto a su grupo. Allí estaban los dos ya mencionados ( Tea, tratando de llamar la atención de Yuugi de forma penosa y desesperada) Joey y Tristan ( que trataban por todos los medios de alejarse de Tea y su vergonzosa actuación, Kaiba que miraba de reojo a Joey ( y que estaba discretamente sonrojado... claro que se podía interpretar por el calor que sentía, pues esa mañana estaba muy calurosa, y Kaiba con sus típicas gabardinas de invierno).

Tanto Basura, Ryu, Malik y Marik estaban cerca del grupo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para dar a entender que habían sido llevados allí por las ganas de conocer el parque, hacer travesuras, pero nada mas... al menos, esa era la intención del par de espíritus.

Yuugi contemplo l grupo e instintivamente tomo con fuerza la cadena que lo unía al rompecabezas del milenio. Echaba de menos a su dictador favorito... pero sabia que no llegaría. Yami cuando tomaba alguna decisión era muy difícil sacarlo de encima.

Ensimismado estaba, que no noto el momento en que Joey y Tristan lo tomaron fuertemente y se aceraron a el. Murmuraron algo de encerrar a Tea en algún lugar aislado del parque de Kaiba, (que el mismo magnate había ofrecido) para poder disfrutar de la tarde agradable.

Yuugi sonrió (para sorpresa de muchos, pues el pequeño, solía ser lo mas pacifico y él mas paciente con la niña que trataba de seducirlo descaradamente en ese momento, subiéndose la faldita y meneando las caderas de una forma poco sensual (mata pasiones para ser exactos)

O oo ooo oooooooo ooo oo oO

No se dieron cuenta cuando la lujosa limusina, propiedad de Kaiba los dejo a las afueras del enorme parque de diversiones, diseñado por el joven Ceo.

Por lo mismo no les sorprendió la cantidad de dragones de ojos azules que se encontraban en el diseño de todo el parque, la cantidad de gente disfrazada de dicho animal, la cantidad de atracciones con la forma de dicho animal... hasta los folletos y logos del parque.

Sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo pensaron en mandar al ceo a un psiquiatra o psicólogo... o quien quiera que se atreviera a atenderlo. Y es que la fama de mal genio, obsesivo, pedante, sarcástico etc., ya había recorrido el mundo entero.

Joey no puedo evitar lo que pensaba ( see mis queridos amigos, Joey no solo piensa, sino que además es más inteligente de lo que muchos creen... solo que su personalidad le impide desarrollarse de forma adecuada ).

Kaiba comenzó a sulfurarse, pero trataba de mantener la calma (solo por que había mucha prensa por ahí... ninguna razón particular) lo que nuestro rubio amigo detecto enseguida. Se dio cuenta de las múltiples ventajas de aquello. Esa tarde molestaría a Kaiba como nunca.

Mientas tanto Tristan y Mokuba hablaban con algún guardia, tratando de ubicar algún lugar para encerrar a Tea, que seguía contoneándose por el lugar, haciendo una especie de baile de apareamiento, el cual Yuugi ni siquiera miraba. (Mejor dicho, como nadir quería un daño permanente a la retina, nadie miraba. El guardia seleccionado ( que exigió un bono por los prontos sacrificios que debería cometer) se acerco a Tea y, aguantando las ganas de vomitar, y tratando de verle solo los pechos ( que a su juicio era lo único decente que tenia) comenzó a conversar con ella.

Tea, al principio decepcionada por que Yuugi no la pescaba, decidió que tal vez le podría sacar celos ( XDD) y comenzó a hablarle al guardia.

Mientras, Mokuba y Tristan iban por un par de cadenas y una mordaza.

El guardia ya estaba a punto de estrangular a Tea... en menos de 5 minutos ya le había aburrido con su interminable charla de la amistad...

El par de jóvenes, se acercaron y rápidamente saltaron sobre su presa. Fue cosa de segundos hacerla desaparecer...

Bien, creo que ahora ya podemos entrar en paz, y disfrutar de un día soñado!!!

Kaiba rodó sus ojos. Ese seria un largo día. Su mirada se desvió inconsciente hasta Joey que saltaba sobre Yuugi, qué perdía el equilibrio y que caía, con Joey encima... mientas trista y Mokuba volvían con sonrisas diabólicas... mientas el grupo aparte del egipcio, el peli-blanco y sus yamis, reían del espectáculo ( y dicho sea de paso, los Yamis trataban de ubicar las cajas de suministro de electricidad...

El día casi perfecto para Yuugi... solo que faltaba el faraón...

O oo ooo ooo oo O

See esta malísimo... pero por algo se parte no?? ) estoy en esto momentos en la u tratando por todos los medios de que la inspiración llegue a mi... ) espero no recibir demasiadas cartas o mails bombas

) y gracias a la central por prestar la sala de computación XDD


End file.
